unbreakable_machine_dollfandomcom-20200223-history
Felix Kingsfort
|Name (Kanji) = フェリクス・キングスフォート |Name (Romaji) = Ferikusu Kingusufōto |Nickname = |Nickname 2 = |Nickname 3 = |Nickname 4 = |Nickname 5 = |Epithet = Cannibal Candy |Epithet 2 = |Epithet 3 = |Epithet 4 = |Epithet 5 = |Gender = Male |Age = 19 |Height = |Year = 3rd Year |Rank = 4th/1236 (Former) |Registration Code = Valkyria |Classification = Puppeteer |Classification 2 = Magician |Classification 3 = British Noble (Former) |Classification 4 = |Classification 5 = |Professor = Percival (Machine Medicine, Former) |Occupation = Student (Former) |Occupation 2 = Chairman of the Disciplinary Committee (Former) |Occupation 3 = |Occupation 4 = |Occupation 5 = |Affiliation = Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart (Former) |Affiliation 2 = Disciplinary Committee (Chairman, Former) |Affiliation 3 = Gauntlets (Former) |Affiliation 4 = Rounds (Former) |Affiliation 5 = |Family = Walter Kingsfort (Father) |Family 2 = Unnamed mother |Family 3 = Unnamed younger brother |Family 4 = Unnamed younger brother |Family 5 = Unnamed younger sister |Family 6 = |Family 7 = |Family 8 = |Family 9 = |Family 10 = |Automaton = Eliza |Automaton 2 = Wolf-like Automaton |Automaton 3 = |Automaton 4 = |Automaton 5 = |Automaton 6 = |Ability Name = |Ability Name 2 = |Ability Name 3 = |Voiced By = Yūki Kaji|Yuuki Kaji |Voiced By 2 = Ian Sinclair (voice actor)|Ian Sinclair |Light Novel = Volume 1 |Manga = Chapter 5 |Anime = Episode 2 |Audio Drama = |Video Game = Facing "Burnt Red" }} is a British puppeteer and magician from the Kingsfort House; the eldest son of Walter Kingsfort, studying at the Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart as a third year student. He is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, ranking 4th. Felix's registration code is |Gin Yari no Otome (Varukyuria)|lit. "Silver Speared Maiden"}}. He is a member of the Academy's Disciplinary Committee and is its Chairman, a vital cornerstone within the Academy's autonomy. Felix originally planned on using Raishin Akabane to defeat the person whom he frames of being Cannibal Candy; Charlotte Belew. He is revealed to be the true |Majutsu Kui (Kanibarukyandi)|lit. "Magic Devourer"}}, along with his automaton, Eliza, being the mastermind behind the series of incidents of cannibalised automata and missing people. After Felix lost in battle to Raishin, Edward Rutherford publicly denounced him, exposed the crimes he committed, and expelled him out of the Academy. Etymology Name Registration Code |Gin Yari no Otome (Varukyuria)|lit. "Silver Speared Maiden"}} Epithet Cannibal Candy |Majutsu Kui (Kanibarukyandi)|lit. "Magic Devourer"}} Appearance Felix is a young and very handsome boy, with always a friendly smile on his face, that when one squinted, he would almost look like a beautiful girl and has a voice that has a distinct and clear quality, sounding like an exceptional stringed instrument. He has a fair complexion, an average built body, and a tall height. Felix has beautiful smooth short straight golden blond hair, with layered spikes below and right side parted left side swept bangs, has pale blue eyes, and has a mole below right his right eye. He wears a student uniform composed of a tailored standing collared single-breasted black waistcoat fastened with three small gold buttons vertically lined at his left over a tailored collared long sleeved white dress shirt, with gray cuffs, a pair of fitted grayish brown trousers, and a pair of dark brown shoes together with the Disciplinary Committee armband on his left arm that is a sparkling gold trimmed army green armband that has the Disciplinary Committee's symbol, a gold trimmed navy blue pentagon, with a small red circle at its top center part, the word [Censor], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with gold thread at its center and a white swirl design at each of its side. In the manga, Felix also wears a student cloak that is horizontally lined below his shoulder level with a stripe and has a trimmed high collar, military shoulder straps, and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe. He has a student formal cloak that, in the anime, is a high collared black coat that is horizontally lined below his shoulder level with a gold stripe and has a gold trimmed collar, gold trimmed military shoulder straps and a grey vertical trimmed enclosure, with two gold buttons parallel on each of its side below the stripe, and in the manga, is a coat that has a trimmed collar, military shoulder straps, a vertical trimming at each of its sleeves, cuffs and a vertical trimmed enclosure, with two unfastened buckled belt straps. Felix is a member of the Gauntlets, one of the Rounds, and as a qualifier, he wears a pair of pearl-white (dark brown) silk fingerless gloves, that shimmers under the light, with a diamond shaped opening and a crisscross strap detail on its top, fastened at its cuff with a gold snap. On the cuff of one of his gloves are the words, [Valkyria], in a refined calligraphic script, woven with gold thread. Felix is a member of the Disciplinary Committee, and as a member, in the anime and in the light novel, he wears a Disciplinary Committee uniform composed of a black peaked cap, with a gold stripe between its crown and its peak and a gold button at each of the side of its lower front part by its peak, and a flared high collared black cloak that has gold trimmed black military shoulder straps, with a gold button at each of its tips, trimmings from the collar to the part below the shoulder area, a maroon strap strapped into each side of the collar and into the first of the three holes at its top center right part by its opening and a parallel hole at its top center left part by its opening tied into a single ribbon at its left, with its strap dangling, enclosing it, and a blue badge, with a gold lion symbol at its center, at its left over the student formal cloak and uniform whenever he is on duty. Personality Felix is a person who is always smiling. Background Chronology Facing "Cannibal Candy" After Magnus left along with his Squadron, Felix suddenly applauded Raishin and then greeted him. He asked him if he could talk with him for a moment, and Raishin complied. Felix and Raishin headed into the Cafeteria to Charlotte's table. Felix then requested Raishin to work with him. Raishin swiftly refused, but Felix was insistent, offering Raishin an entry qualification as a deal. Inside the Disciplinary Committee’s Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, Felix was about to prepare the tea when Raishin had Yaya prepare it instead. Raishin then asked Felix whose entry qualification he was offering him, and Felix answered that the Night Party Executive Committee will be sponsoring Raishin’s entry qualification as they will not be able to ignore his presence once he managed the incident. Lisette suddenly burst into the Disciplinary Committee’s Chairman’s office and called out to Felix to report to him that there is another case of devoured automaton. Felix then called out to Raishin to come with him and check out the scene. At the grove of trees behind the Machine Technical Vocations Building, Charlotte, with Sigmund resting on top of her cap, was onlooking the scene. Felix, along with Lisette, entered the grove of trees and after called out to Raishin who, along with Yaya, then entered the grove of trees, saw the dead body of the devoured automaton, and gave his observations about it, which Felix confirmed. Raishin then inquired about its identity, and Lisette answered that it might probably be Morning Star Wielder. Raishin was about to consult Charlotte, but he noticed that she was indignant. He then asked her what was wrong with her, but Charlotte ignored him and turned away. Raishin tried stopping her, but Charlotte forced controlled Sigmund to bite Raishin. After she left, Felix intervened and then asked Raishin if he was finally going to accept his proposal, but Raishin replied that he will think about it. Felix then returned back to the scene. Nine at night, inside the Disciplinary Committee's Chairman’s office in the Central Auditorium, Felix was preparing a contract when Lisette came to the office to report to him that Raishin had accepted his proposal. He gave Lisette the contract he had just made and asked her to give it to Raishin. Felix then announced his aim of defeating Cannibal Candy before the Night Party commences. Facing "Elf Speeder" Facing "Rosen Kavalier" Other Appearances Manga Appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 03 Unbreakable Machine-Doll Scene 07 Video game appearances Unbreakable Machine-Doll Facing "Burnt Red" Abilities Equipment Relationships Charlotte Belew Felix had repeatedly asked Charlotte if he could dine together with her but was repeatedly declined. He also asked her out on a date but was also declined. Raishin Akabane Lisette Norden Eliza Appearance Gallery Appearance Gallery Felix in a Disciplinary Committee Uniform.png|Felix in a Disciplinary Committee uniform in the anime. Felix in a Disciplinary Committee Uniform LN.jpg|Felix in a Disciplinary Committee uniform in the light novel. Character Art Design Felix Kingsfort's Anime Character Profile Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI Booklet I.jpg|Felix Kingsfort's anime character profile in the Blu-ray and DVD Vol.VI booklet. Trivia Quotes * (To Raishin, from Volume 1) “Join me, Raishin. Become my ally and fight alongside me in the Night Party, and I’ll overlook this incident. I’ll even guarantee Charl’s safety. And of course, just like I promised you from the very beginning, I’ll see to it you get an entry qualification—” References Category:Humans Category:British Category:Nobles Category:British Nobles Category:Kingsfort House Category:Puppeteers Category:Magicians Category:Walpurgis Royal Academy of Machinart Category:Students Category:Disciplinary Committee Category:Rounds Category:Gauntlets